Man! I Forget I'm NOT a Woman!
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!", Gravi style!
1. Man! I Forget I'm NOT a Woman!

A.N.: I love Gravitation and Shuu-chan (he is, after all, dubbed by Seki Tomokazu, for heaven's sake!), so this is merely something I did for fun. ^_^  
  
-------------------  
  
Song: Man! I Feel Like a Woman!  
  
Artist: Shania Twain  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation (but I do own a fanbook of the series ^_~), nor the original song "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!". This PARODY, however, IS MINE!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Man! I Forget I'm NOT a Woman!  
  
Vocal: Shindou Shuuichi  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I'm going out tonight with Yuki, alright!  
  
For that I really had to pout!  
  
Had to make some noise - had to raise my voice  
  
Yeah, but we are  
  
going out!  
  
Watch the competion, Yuki's my ambition  
  
but he loves me so it's fine  
  
the words he always said, made me so sad  
  
he said I only waist his time  
  
The best thing about being LIKE a woman  
  
is the excuse that I'm the only one  
  
Oh, oh, oh, gets a little crazy - forgets I'm not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, can't be too mild or  
  
I'll put him in denial  
  
Oh, oh, oh, feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
So? I color my hair, he doesn't care  
  
Oh, oh, oh, you wanna be me - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Sorry! But you're not his woman, I am!  
  
If Yuki needs a break, then only for his sake  
  
I try not to be like a clown  
  
He smiles and understands, then he takes my hands  
  
And boy! That's when we get down!  
  
The best thing about being LIKE a woman  
  
is the excuse that I'm the only one  
  
Oh, oh, oh, gets a little crazy - forgets I'm not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, can't be too mild or  
  
I'll put him in denial  
  
Oh, oh, oh, feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
So? I color my hair, he doesn't care  
  
Oh, oh, oh, you wanna be me - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Sorry! But you're not his woman, I am!  
  
The best thing about being LIKE a woman  
  
is the excuse that I'm the only one  
  
Oh, oh, oh, gets a little crazy - forgets I'm not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, can't be too mild or  
  
I'll put him in denial  
  
Oh, oh, oh, feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
So? I color my hair, he doesn't care  
  
Oh, oh, oh, you wanna be me - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Sorry! But you're not his woman, I am!  
  
He thinks I'm crazy  
  
but he needs it  
  
Don't, don't, don't worry Yuki  
  
and forget I'm not a woman!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the reviewed version, you have no idea, unless you've read the previous ones, of the STUPID mistakes I made! I'm glad I constantly reread my fics and works to edit and correct them!  
  
Please review after reading to give me your opinions or tell me of any mistakes I didn't see! ^_^ 


	2. Boy! I'm not THE Woman!

A.N.: I also love Yuki! ^^  
  
Well, it was a real surprise to get more than 5 reviews for this, and a lot of them asking me to do another, so as a 'thank you gift', here it is! Enjoy! ^^  
  
THANKS A LOT, ANYWAY, FOR the REVIEWS! =^___________^=  
  
-------------------  
  
Song: Man! I Feel Like a Woman!  
  
Artist: Shania Twain  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation (but I do own a fanbook of the series ^_~), nor the original song "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!". This PARODY, however, IS MINE!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Boy! I'm NOT the Woman!  
  
Vocal: Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri  
  
-------------------------------  
  
We're going out tonight  
  
The end will be a fight  
  
Like always all we do is shout!  
  
Tried to avoid - to me he implored  
  
So now we are   
  
going out!  
  
Damn that boy's ambition, he'll be my damnation!  
  
Somehow I like the way he smiles  
  
He's always happy  
  
when he's around with me  
  
At times it seems like he shines!  
  
The best thing about him being like a woman  
  
  
  
is the excuse that it's OK with me and  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get a little crazy - forget he's not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, things get a bit wild  
  
Still he looks just like a child  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
I do it with care, he wouldn't dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, he must really love me - yeah, to do all that he does  
  
Sorry! But you can't be his man. . . I am!  
  
Sometimes I overdo it  
  
yell and he endures it  
  
the only times he wears a frown  
  
He always bears with me  
  
acting happily  
  
I just can't let me let him down  
  
The best thing about him being like a woman  
  
  
  
is the excuse that it's OK with me and  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get a little crazy - forget he's not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, things get a bit wild  
  
Still he looks just like a child  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
I do it with care, he wouldn't dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, he must really love me - yeah, to do all that he does  
  
Sorry! But you can't be his man. . . I am!  
  
  
  
The best thing about him being like a woman  
  
  
  
is the excuse that it's OK with me and  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get a little crazy - forget he's not a lady  
  
pants fly, we get high  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, things get a bit wild  
  
Still he looks just like a child  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I feel the sensation, it's Gravitation  
  
I do it with care, he wouldn't dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, he must really love me - yeah, to do all that he does  
  
Sorry! But you can't be his man. . . I am!  
  
He's totally crazy!  
  
But I can feel it  
  
All, all, all the love  
  
and I'm not the woman!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.: In case you couldn't understand my ramblings, when Yuki says he's not THE woman, he means he's not the woman in his relationship with Shuuichi, that would be the latter. ^_~  
  
Corrections, comments, flames and just about anything else, REVIEW if you please! ^^ 


End file.
